Armax Arsenal Arena
The Armax Arsenal Arena is a combat simulator arena located in the Citadel's Silversun Strip. Overview The Arena features a huge rectangular room that can project fully-immersive holographic environments and scenarios. Outside the room, spectators watch along the upper areas of the room, and they can buy their refreshments at a food kiosk nearby. Combat participants can redeem their prizes at a company store opposite the food kiosk, and injuries may be patched up in the infirmary adjacent to the food kiosk. Combat participants proceed downstairs from the spectators' level to an athletes-only area, where they can set the combat scenarios they wish to plug into their fight in a conveniently-placed terminal. Near the terminal is a ready room featuring an armor selection computer, a weapon bench, a datapad containing some basic arena rules and the elevator to the simulator itself. Initially, the place is nearly empty of anyone. As you enter more and more matches, the arena stands, lobby, ticket booths, and concession stands will become more and more crowded with spectators. Arena Combat Commander Shepard and the squad can battle holographic enemies to score points and earn prizes. After retaking the Normandy, Shepard is given a complimentary pass by the arena's staff. Initially, Shepard is only able to challenge the Cerberus and geth enemy sets at the Foot Soldier level. Additional map layouts, enemy factions, ally licenses and combat modifiers can be earned as Prizes from the Arena store by successfully completing matches and accumulating points. Squad Commander Shepard can select members of the squad to provide support in a match. Previous squadmates Urdnot Wrex, Miranda Lawson, Jack, Jacob Taylor, Samara, Grunt, Zaeed Massani, and Kasumi Goto can also be recruited for arena matches, provided they are still alive. There is also the option to go solo or with only a single squadmate. Maps Random Map can also be selected from the following. Instantly Available AAA - wingman.png|Wingman AAA - blasteroid.png|Blasteroid Unlockables AAA - spin zone.png|Spin Zone AAA - prime evil.png|Prime Evil AAA - classic.png|The Armax Classic AAA - pain train.png|Pain Train AAA - brimstone.png|Brimstone AAA - fatal error.png|Fatal Error Enemy Combat Sets Five Enemy Combat Sets are available to select as opponents in the Arena: *Cerberus - Instantly available. *Geth - Instantly available. *Reapers - Must be unlocked. *Collectors - Must be unlocked. *Mirror Match - Must be unlocked. Random Enemy can also be selected. Enemies can be fought at three Challenge levels. These levels dictate what enemies from the Set are available as opponents: *Foot Soldier - Instantly available. *Elites - Must be unlocked. *Super Elites - Must be unlocked. Random Challenge can also be selected. Score Modifiers There are six Score modifiers that can either help or hinder Shepard. They must all be unlocked: *No Medi-Gel - Awards a +10% bonus. *One-Shot Player Shields - Awards a +20% bonus. *Enhanced Enemy Shields - Awards a +10% bonus. *Enemy Damage Boost - Awards a +10% bonus. *No Placed Ammo - Awards a +10% bonus. *Player Damage Boost - Awards a -10% penalty. Bonuses *If the match finishes in under five Earth-standard minutes, there is a bonus of 200 points. *A bonus capture-objective appears between rounds that is worth 200 points each time. *Kill streak bonuses will accrue whenever a player takes out enemies within five seconds of the last kill. The value of the kill streak increases significantly for each additional kill, up to a maximum of 10 kills. Prizes There are three Prize ranks, determined by score in the Arena. Scoring 1999 or fewer points will net a Bronze Prize, between 2000 and 5999 points awards a Silver Prize, and scoring over 6000 points means a Gold Prize. The prizes can be redeemed in the Arena store. Bronze Prizes *Spin Zone map *Prime Evil map *The Armax Classic map *Pain Train map *Brimstone map *Ally License - Wrex *Ally License - Jack *Ally License - Grunt *Ally License - Jacob *Ally License - Miranda *Ally License - Samara *Ally License - Kasumi *Ally License - Zaeed *900 Credits Silver Prizes *Modifier - No Medi-Gel *Modifier - Reduced Player Shields *Modifier - Enhanced Enemy Shields *Modifier - Enhanced Enemy Damage *Modifier - No Ammo Crates *Modifier - Enhanced Player Damage *Reaper Combat Set *Elite Challenge *3 Bronze Prizes *3000 credits Gold Prizes *Collector Combat Set *Super Elite Challenge *Mirror Match Combat Set *3 Silver Prizes *10000 Credits In addition to the standard prizes, scoring 9999 or higher points will reward you with a choice of three Cerberus armors: the Cerberus Nightmare Armor, Cerberus Shade Armor, and Cerberus Spirit Armor. Only one armor suit can be chosen. Missions Category:Mass Effect 3 Category:Citadel Category:DLC Category:Mission Locations